disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CupcakesForever12/Wasabi Warroirs (IM-ing) part 5
I am SO sorry I made you guys wait for this part! I'm not going to bore you, so here you go! Enjoy! :D xoxo Kim's POV: I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. I felt as if a thousand weights were on me, impossible for me to get up. I managed to open my left eye, but to find a blinding light surround me to make me close my eyes again. "Is she okay?" A very familiar voice asked. Milton! "Well, the doctor said she suffered a minor concussion, but nothing for her to lose her memory or to stay in coma for a very long time." I shot my eyes open. That's Jack's voice! All of a sudden, 3 heads surrounded me, causing me to close my eyes again. "She's awake! WHOOO!!!" I heard Jerry's sweet but incredibly annoying and loud voice perk up. "SHUT UP!" I cried, making him quiet down in a second. I stood up on the bed, groaning at the pain on my back. I tried to remember what happened to me. Slowly my memory flooded back, causing me to get up from my bed. Making me fall, of course. "Kim! Don't get up, you're too weak!" Jack told me, carrying me bridal style and setting me on the bed once more. I looked around. It looked like, Jack's room. I saw his karate trophies and his posters of famous people. "No! The guy with the gun! He's still out there! I have to call the police, he could hurt somebody..." I started. But Jerry interrupted me by saying random things in Spanish. "¡Puf, usted muchacha loca! ¡Ella estaba en el coma y ella la grita marcharse! ¡Esto no está bien, yo!" A/N I just used the ol' Google Translate. So, if you know Spanish and this sounds weird, sorry! ''' "Calm down, Kim! Jack called the cops. They caught him a few days ago" Milton said, flashing me a small smile. I grinned back, but layed back even further on my pillow, if that was even possible. I perked up again, causing the guys to groan. I guess they wanted me to get some rest. Not with Kim Crawford. "How long was I out?" I asked the guys, mainly to Jack. He smiled his famous smile and told me something shocking. "2 and a half weeks" "WHAT?! I was out for THAT long? Oh no! What about my mom? She's SO going to kill me!" I wailed, tears running down my cheeks. I must look horrible right now. I grabbed a mirror out my open bag and looked at myself. AH! I looked like a zombie! I covered my face with Jack's blanket, inhaling his sweet sent. "Dont worry, Kim. I called your mom and she visited you every day. She just left an hour ago." Jack said. "Yeah, yo! Well, I gotta go. Rudy's asking me to have a UNICORN BATTLE!!!!" Jerry screamed, making me flinch. Again, I was very weak and couldn't stand loud noises. I heard Jack tell him to 'shut up, Kim's still weak' and his footsteps walk away, followed by another pair of footsteps.Probably Milton who's telling him that unicorns arn't real. I popped my head up from Jack's blanket, causing Jack to chuckle. "Is the 'Swag Master' and 'Science Guy' gone?" I asked Jack, who started to chuckle even harder. "Yeah, they're gone." He replied. I grinned a bit, and closed my eyes again. My head hurt like crazy, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, I felt a warm pair of lips on mine and I found my self kissing back, knowing they were Jack's. I felt really tired and I fell asleep, dreaming about Jack. JACK'S POV: I couldn't help myself. She looked so pretty, and I haven't kissed her in a while. I crashed my lips onto her's, and she didn't lose a second. I felt her stop kissing, knowing she fell asleep. I chuckled slightly as I shifted her a bit so I can lay down next to her, facing my back to her of course. I smiled and fell asleep quickly, dreaming about Kim. ''Kim's dream:'' ''I ran across the dojo, to find Jack punching a punching dummy. He saw me, and he quickly spun me around and dipping me at the end. I giggled quietly and I kissed him lightly on the lips. He pouted , making me giggle even more. I kissed him again this time more passionantly, turning into a full make out session. '' '' '''Jack's dream:'' I punched the punching dummy really hard, causing it's head to fall off. I heard Kim come over and I decided to make her smile. I spun her around quickly, dipping her in the end. She giggled quietly and gave me a peck on the lips. I pouted, wanting her to kiss me more. She giggle even harder and she kissed me again more passionantly, which turned into a full makeout session. '' It was the best dream the two had in a long time. '''DONE! So, both Jack and Kim's dreams are VERY important, so don't forget it. It comes up later in the story. How was it? Hehe! Xxxx -Ally' Category:Blog posts